


Of Duckies (Rubber and Otherwise)

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky goes to Gibbs house and witnesses how Gibbs is with little Anthony, still in the bath.</p><p>Continues after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7816279">Bathtime Discoveries</a></p><p>Still part of the <a href="http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/44863.html">NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Duckies (Rubber and Otherwise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another drabble for cutsycat, because she rewards me with extra drabbles. (lion kitty!) :D
> 
> The [NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/44863.html) goes till the end of this month so it's still not too late to participate!

When Donald Mallard made his way upstairs in Gibbs’ house, he shook his head, trying to decide if he was hearing things. From the guest bathroom, he heard a sweet and pure soprano and a gruff baritone singing.

If his ears weren’t playing tricks on him, that was Gibbs singing with the boy. Gibbs, the gruff, grumpy, and sometimes downright scary bastard ex-Marine was singing. And wow, was his old friend belting that song along with the child!

Ducky paused halfway up the stairs, not wanting to interrupt, unsure of Gibbs’ reception. The words floated down the stairs.

_Rubber Ducky_  
_You’re the one_  
_You make bath time_  
_Lots of fun!_  
_Rubber Ducky_  
_I’m awfully fond of you!_

Then Gibbs’ voice , “I don’t remember the next verse. You sing it, Skippy.” Followed by a happy giggle, and the soprano continuing.

_Wubbew Ducky_  
_Joy of joy_  
_When I squeeze you, you make noise,_  
_Wubbew Ducky_  
_You’we my vewy best fwiend_  
_It’s twue_

Then a pause. “Agent Gibbs?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Do you think you could be my fwiend?”

“Always, Skippy. I used to be a Marine. You know what that is? No? Like soldiers, only better. Our motto is _Semper Fidelis_.”

“Always faithful,” the child said, tone serious.

“You know latin?”

“Mistew James insists on a ‘classical education’,” Ducky grinned as the child deepened his voice, putting on a British accent. “He’s my tutow. I’m homeschooled.”

Gibbs grunted. “Well, it means we never leave a man behind. So yeah, I’ll always be your friend.”

Water splashed and Ducky snuck up and peeped in to see a little boy hugging Gibbs’ neck tightly. He ducked away, and smiled to himself. Gibbs might be gruff and grumpy, but he was always softhearted when it came to children. He waited until there were more splashes, then, ensuring that he made noise he walked up the stairs again.

“Hello, Jethro,” Ducky called out, rapping on the open bathroom door before walking in.

“Ducky,” Gibbs smiled up at him. He was on his knees next to the bathtub, and the child was sitting in a tubful of bubbly water, wet brown hair slicked back, surrounded by floating kitchen implements and a listing paper boat. Even glancing at him, Ducky could see the bruises blooming colorfully on his back and he concealed his anger towards the responsible party. The child immediately hid himself behind Gibbs’ body, peeking out, big green eyes wide and scared.

“It’s OK, Tony. This is my friend Ducky. He works for NCIS too. He’s a doctor, here to examine you.”

The boy shook his head vigorously. “I’m only supposed to see ouw doctow, siw,” he whispered in Gibbs ear. “I’ll get in twouble.”

“Shh,” Gibbs says reassuringly. “It’ll be OK. Remember what I said about Marines? Semper Fi?”

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment before he nodded. Finally he raised his eyes to Ducky. “Agent Gibbs, you’we so lucky to have a weal Ducky fwiend! I don’t even have a wubbew one!”

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened to is Ernie of Sesame Street, singing [Rubber Ducky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDy4PZPMDwU).
> 
> Another short fic to keep the creative juices flowing while I'm on vacation. :D


End file.
